


Legno

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Series: Legno- raccolta di one-shot [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A character for each chapter, Italiano | Italian, Missing Moments, Multi, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I temporali lo sorprendono sulle cime; da lassù, vede i mercantili palpitare fra le onde, molto più al largo, e le grandi barche con vessilli Qunari che cavalcano l'ovest, simili a slanciati e potenti arcieri sul dorso di enormi giumente azzurre. Vede i pellegrini correre lungo le mulattiere con i mantelli alzati sulle teste e i piedi bianchi di polvere, e sente rumore di spade, da qualche parte, fra gli anfratti del versante, o forse sono solo tuoni che rimbombano nelle gole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è composta da una serie di capitoli a sé stanti, ciascuno assimilabile ad uno one-shot.  
> La struttura è dettata dalla challenge Trasformazioni Elementali, indetta dal forum Torre di carta al quale quest'opera partecipa.  
> La traccia è intitolata "Legno" ed ogni capitolo illustrerà 17 aspetti della trasformazione relativa a tale elemento, concentrandosi su un personaggio una situazione del mondo di Dragon Age.

È primavera, sulla Costa. Il paesaggio è aspro, gli scogli impervi, la vegetazioni brulla come in ogni altra stagione dell'anno, ma alcuni alberi si ricoprono di piccole foglie di un colore brilante, che sembra ora verde, ora giallo, a seconda di come il sole trascorre dietro le greggi di nuvole violacee in perenne transumanza verso il Seheron.  
Là, immagina, le montagne sono inarrivabili e le lande rocciose bruciano sotto il cadere delle folgori.  
La terra che ha generato i Qunari non può essere che estrema.  
Non è passato un mese e, nei sempre più rari momenti di lucidità, cerca di arrampicarsi fra le rocce, nascosto dagli arbusti irti di strane infiorescenze spinose; non gli importa né di graffiarsi, né di cadere. Per un uomo come lui, non è rimasto molto da sperare: i vestiti sono ormai stracciati, e la barba è incolta ed i capelli crescono ispidi funo a ricadergli sulla fronte. Non c'è più nessuna differenza fra lui e uno dei tanti sfollati che si assiepano nei sotterranei della città, dove il mare rimbomba contro le paratie di roccia e di legno come una campana invisibile, e l'aria è densa di salso e di orina e di altri odori il cui solo ricordo risveglia in lui un profondo senso di nausea.  
In mezzo alla vegetazione si sente sicuro, al riparo dagli sguardi di ietà e di disprezzo dei viandanti, al sicuro dagli assalti dei banditi e di altri disgraziati come lui.  
E poi, può inerpicarsi sui punti più inaccessibili e osservare il mare: il suo colore grigio, il suo incessante movimento, quell'arrotolarsi delle onde livide contro la prode basaltiche su cui si infrange la spuma; e l'odore della ginestra e dei piccoli fiori che si aggrappano alla pietra e scavano con profonde esili radici fino a cavare l'acqua da sotto la sabbia vulcanica; tutto gli è così vicino, così familiare.  
La primavera sboccia nella povertà di un paesaggio ferocemente inospitale: non è questa la storia dell'uomo, di ogni uomo, e di lui stesso, Raleigh Samson?  
In quei momenti, la voce del soldato che è in lui gli moromora frasi di scherno, _ti stai compatendo, ti piangi addosso, fai il filosofo perchè non ti è rimasto nient'altro di meglio da fare_. Ma la voce della fede, quella voce più profonda ed insopprimibile che lo ha sempre consigliato, e consolato, e sorretto, negli anni dell'addestramento, persino nei momenti più terribili, gli suggerisce di lasciasri andare a questi pensieri. Fintanto che siede fra i cespugli, le rocce calde sotto le cosce e il vento salato sul viso, riesce quasi a non pensare alla polvere. L'astinenza esige un prezzo insostenibile, per il suo corpo, già piegato dalla fame e dagli stenti.  
L'inverno sarà inclemente, pensa, rabbrividendo e stringendosi nelle spalle. _Con un po' di fortuna, sarò morto prima_.  
I temporali lo sorprendono sulle cime; da lassù, vede i mercantili palpitare fra le onde, molto più al largo, e le grandi barche con vessilli Qunari che cavalcano l'ovest, simili a slanciati e potenti arcieri sul dorso di enormi giumente azzurre. Vede i pellegrini correre lungo le mulattiere con i mantelli alzati sulle teste e i piedi bianchi di polvere, e sente rumore di spade, da qualche parte, fra gli anfratti del versante, o forse sono solo tuoni che rimbombano nelle gole.  
Pensa che, forse, al largo di quello stesso pelago nero che ora si gonfia davanti a lui, la nave con i maghi del Circolo per aver protetto i quali è stato esiliato dall'Ordine sta per toccare le coste del Tevinter.  
Pensa che la primavera, a Kirkwall, è splendida come in ogni altro luogo, ma che, forse, il Tevinter è altrettanto bello, e che assaporare il tepore di maggio e il profumo delle rose da uomini liberi è certamente prefribile ad osservare i tetti splendenti della città dalla celletta di una torre della magia.  
_Ho fame,_ pensa, e anche nel fragore della tempesta sente i rumori che si alzano dal suo stomaco, e la vista gli si annebbia.  
Si stende faticosamente, e sopra di lui c'è una corona di oleandri dalle foglie argentate e dall'odore dolciastro, e, incastonato fra i rami, il cielo livido, venato di fulmini.  
Gira la testa. Fra le pietre, un piccolo scorpione ocra gratta debolmente con le zampe, cercando di rannicchiarsi nell'incavo fra due sassi e la terra. C'è un fiore giallo che dondola sotto le raffiche.

Sogghigna.

In questa stagione, con i rimi caldi e il corpo disabituato dai rigori invernali, l'armatura pesa ancora più che in estate. I corridoi della guarnigione sono lunghi e ombrosi, il mobilio severo, le pareti nude, e i suoni che filtrano dalla città, ovattati; persino ai veterani come lui vien voglia di smettere i bracciali cromati, e la pettiera sbalzata, e la bandoliera e la spada, e indossare vesti di cotone per andare giù in strada a mangiare pane fragrante e a guardare le ragazze con le trecce arrotolate sul capo e le ceste di pesce sotto braccio.  
Gli torna in mente quella recluta, una bambina vestita di stracci che ha raccattato al porto più di dieci anni fa, in questa stagione di colori e di profumi, quando l'acqua scintillava sotto i bordi dei moli e si rifletteva sulla sua piccola fronte arrotondata.  
La bambina lo aveva seguito come un cane, da allora in poi, ed eraentrata a far parte dell'Ordine pochi anni più tardi. Era acerba, infantile, ostinata, e nutriva per lui un'adorazione che, allora, lo aveva soltanto fatto sorridere.  
E ora è una donna, splendente nella sua agile armatura, gli occhi azzurri, i capelli biondi come gli esili soffioni inclinati lungo i crinali. Gli porta del cibo, lasciandoglielo sempre nello stesso punto, allo sbocco delle via fognaria, pochi chilometri più a Ovest di dove si trova adesso.  
Più di una volta, assieme al formaggio e alle pagnotte nere di segale e avena, trova anche qualche fiala di lyrium. Sa che provengono dalla scorta personale di lei.

Lui non si mostra mai; la spia da una piccola grotta, pregando di non esser visto.  
Ha sempre letto devozione, affetto, persino amore, ma mai compatimento, né pietà, in quegli occhi; desidera ricordarli così, come lo guardavano quando anche i superiori gli si rivolgevano con rispetto, e il suo nome non era ancora stato trascinato nella polvere.

Sussurra il nome di lei nel vento.  
Avrebbe dovuto accettare la proposta che gli ha fatto un anno prima, quando ancora quella Stannard non era salita al comando.  
" _Venite via con me; andiamocene via da questa città. Raggiungiamo le Anderfels, o anche solo l'Orlais. Mettiamoci al servizio dell'Imperatrice, lei saprà far tesoro delle vostre conoscenze. Io verrò con voi fino in capo al mondo. Vi sarò sempre leale, non vi tradirò mai. Potrete aiutare i maghi, consigliando l'Imperatrice."_  
_"Non si può aiutare i derelitti dai palazzi del potere_ ", aveva risposto. _"Bisogna vivere con loro, al loro fianco, correre i loro stessi rischi, giorno per giorno. Vedrete che andrà tutto bene. Mi sentirei un codardo, se me ne andassi_ _ora._ _"  
_  
_Stupido. Stupido, stupido, stupido_ , fanno le voci nella sua testa.  
_Stupido, stupido, stupido_ , riecheggia il mare nella scarpata sotto di lui, mentre, lentamente, il canto della pietra si fa sempre più assordante.


	2. Alba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensavo che avrei sposato un uomo gentile, che non facesse la guerra, e immaginavo di crescere nella dolcezza, nella bellezza.   
> Vestita di stoffe ricamate e con le mani sporche di miele e di lievito. Non certamente di sangue.

La mattina è pura e desolante, sulla cima di questa montagna.  
I piedi della montagna, invece, sono ross i .   
Non so più nemmeno  se è  semplicemente il sole, o  se è sangue- il mio  o quello di Arland?  Il sangue di quale esercito, di quale scheriamento?-  o se,  come dice Podd, quello stravagante mago dalle orecchie a foglia, è salsa di barbabietola su una fetta di pollo arrosto.   
Abbiamo fame, e confondere gli oggetti più comuni  per del cibo che non sia secco, marcio o pieno di vermi è diventato incredibilmente facile.   
Me ne convinco sempre di più: almeno una volta nella vita,  o gni uomo dovrebbe  toccare con mano  il potere che i bisogni più basila r i detengono  su que gli stessi  sensi  dei quali  siamo soliti fidarci  tanto  ciecamente.   
Ce rte sciagurate decisioni che costellano la nostra storia non sarebbero mai state prese, se uno so l o di quei grandi uomini  avesse subito stenti anche solo lontanamente simil i a questi...se avesse  imparato a dubitare di se stesso e delle sue convinzioni,  così come noi dubitiamo dei nostri occhi, e dei nostri nasi, degli odori che la fame ci fa sentire, delle cose che la fame ci fa vedere.   
Quanto a me, dubito di me stessa , del mio corpo e delle mie scelte per così tanto tempo che mi sembra ormai di vivere sospesa fra due luoghi; quello interiore-  una landa scarnificata, dove orde di immagini e di suoni e di ricordi si fanno guerra straziandomi con il mio stesso rimorso,  con  il mio stesso orgoglio- e questa desolazione.   
Questa desolazione che, un tempo, è stata la mia casa.

 

Quando ero piccola, la guerra non mi piaceva.   
Odiavo i suoi odori, lo smarrimento che seminava sulle facce e nei cuori, il suo disordine, quel senso di precarietà e di costante incertezza. L'assenza di mio padre, l'attesa; il senso di dover costantemente aspettare, giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora.  
La guerra trasfigura il tempo; il suo tempo è diverso da ogni altro tempo della storia, e per chi combatte- così dicevano; io non potevo fare altro che ascoltare i loro racconti, quando tornavano stanchi e feriti e si radunavano nella grande sala del bannorn, e mangiavano e ridevano, ma con voci pesanti, con occhi pesanti-  esiste un tempo ancora diverso da quello di chi è rimasto a casa.  
Il mio tempo, allora, in quegli anni, non mi piaceva.   
Mi piacevano i balli, i canti, le feste dei giorni di pace, gli abiti densi di ricami ed i fiori, e l'odore del pane che tracimava dagli usci insieme al canto delle donne.   
Pensavo che avrei sposato un uomo gentile, che non facesse la guerra, e immaginavo di crescere nella dolcezza, nella bellezza.   
Vestita di stoffe ricamate e con le mani sporche di miele e di lievito. Non certamente di sangue.  
Ma mio padre non era un uomo gentile; per quanto sembrasse sempre restio ad andarsene, poi ritornava sempre più cupo ed amareggiato, e di stagione in stagione si affezionava sempre più alla sua birra nera ed ai suoi segugi, e sempre meno a noi, come se avesse esercitato troppo a lungo l'arte del distacco. Come se la guerra gli avesse mangiato la memoria, pezzo dopo pezzo, sbiadendo i nostri volti e confondendoci con le mille altre cose per cui combatteva e per le quali ripeteva stan c amente " _ un signore deve proteggere la sua gente, deve proteggere coloro che ama" _ .   
Credo che, alla fine, non ci amasse più; e noi, di certo, non amavamo più lui.  
Ma la guerra aveva assorbito tutte le sue forze e scalpellato il suo tempo; ora non sopportava l'inazione. Si sentiva inutile e diventava irascibile e scontroso; se non poteva fare chiasso con i suoi compagni e gettarsi in estenuanti battute di caccia, si ubriacava e guardava il fuoco riflettersi sulle nervature del boccale. Poi, lo buttava a terra e si alzava, zoppicando- ora era l'ebbrezza, ora la gotta, ora qualche ferita che si era procurato inseguendo un daino o un cinghiale.   
Aspettava sempre una nuova guerra; e noi, insieme a lui, perchè solo la sua assenza ridava calore al suo ricordo e allora, nella grande commozione delle guerre e nella paura delle guerre, e per via della sua mancanza, che confondeva in noi l'esatta misura della sua indifferenza e ce la faceva sembrare il dignitoso amore del guerriero, solo allora, dicevo, tornavamo a desiderare nostro padre, e ad amarlo.   
Proprio come, durante queste fredde notti, tutti noi, ora, aspettiamo con tanta ansia l'aurora; e, quando torna, quello che vediamo è solo il protendersi sotto i nostri occhi di un  n uovo giorno di penuria e di inutile resistenza; un giorno in più verso la morte, ed uno in meno da che eravamo 

giovani, e incoscienti, e felici.

Oggi, sotto assedio, qui, nelle stanze della Fortezza, dove i soffitti sono troppo alti per radunare anche solo una parvenza di tepore; dove i materassi sono fradici per l'umidità, e le mura fremono per l'incessante tambureggiare con cui Arland ci tormenta nelle ore di veglia; qui, come ieri, il sole si rivela lentamente, un'unghia bianca sopra le cuspidi della pineta.   
E mentre i mei uomini soffrono, e si sforzano di essere forti per non tradire me, Sophia Dryden, il loro Comandante, a me, che più di tutti devo essere forte, appare chiara quanto la prima luce del giorno questa grande, luminosa bugia che è il tempo degli uomini.


End file.
